Lily Evans: Her story
by BloodyBrit
Summary: This is about Lily's life, basically. I will tell about from when she started Hogwarts, to when she died.I have worked very hard on this, so just read the story, and, also, Review!
1. Letters

Ok, this is a L/J fic. MWPP Rules all of the way!  
  
  
Disclaimer: JKR owns everything that you recognize, and the others belong to me.  
  
Lily Evans: Her Story  
  
Lily Evans did not look like a normal girl. She had red hair, green eyes, and just happened to look very pretty. And, as she found out in July of 1965, she was not a normal girl, either. That was the day that she recieved a letter from a school that read:  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
You have been accepted into Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is your book list, and a ticket for platform nine and three quarters.(couldn't find a key for fractions) Term starts on Sept. 1 and we hope to see you there.  
  
Sincerely,   
  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress   
  
  
Lily showed her mother the letter, and started jumping around for joy. Her mother said "Hmm, I suppose we can go get your robes tomorrow, or the next day.   
  
The next day, they went to Charring Cross Road, and looked for a place called the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
When Lily saw it, she shrieked, "There it is!" and ran towards it. Her mother (she's a muggle, remember) said "Where? I don't see a thing." "Here!" Lily cried. She pulled her mother inside, and asked Tom, the barman, how to get to Diagon Alley. He said " Here, I will show y'all to it." And he took them out back, and tapped on the brick that was three up and two across, and suddenly, an archway grew in front of them. They stepped through it, and Tom said "You'll need to exchange your money at Gringotts, the big white building, before you shop. Have a good day then, ladies." And he left, leaving them all on their own.   
  
After they had exchanged their money, they went to Madame Malkins Robe Shop. Lily walked inside, and saw a boy who was getting his robes fitted, with his mother. She walked in, and Madame Malkin said "Step up onto this stool, and we will measure you.  
Lily stepped up, and said " Hello, I'm Lily Evans, who are you?" to the boy.   
He said "James Potter, pleased to meet you.  
She said, "Going to Hogwarts too, I suppose?"  
"Why of coarse I am." he replied. "Are you going to be a first year too?"   
"Yes." she replied.   
"I hope I get into Gryffindor, it sounds like the best." he said.   
"Gryffindor? Whats that?" she asked.  
He said "Oh, you must be muggle born, it is one of the houses. The names are Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Slytherin people are evil, and Hufflepuffs are supposed to be really stupid, and Ravenclaws are really smart, and Gryffindors are brave."  
Then she asked, "What are muggles?"   
"Non magical peoples" he replied.  
"There's you done, my dears" said Madame Malkin.  
They left the store together, and went to the bookshop for the books that they needed. After that, they went to get their wands. This was what Lily had been waiting for. She wanted to see some magic.   
  
When they stepped inside Ollivanders, Mr. Ollivander said "Mr. Potter and Miss Evans, I hae been expecting you. Please step onto these stools, and tell me, which is your wand arm?"   
"Left." they replied together, and when they realized what they had done, they started laughing. After they had been measured, Mr. Ollivander went to get some wands for them to try. He came back with about 20 wands in each hand, and told them to wave them around, in turn. Lily had tried what seemed like millions of wands, when, finally Mr. Ollivander gave her one that was ten and a quarter inches long, and was swishy, and made of willow, and was good for charm work. James got a wand that was mahogany, eleven inches, pliable, and powerful, and good for transfiguration. They paid, and walked out side, and bumped into someone who was......  
  
Find out what happens next, R/R!  



	2. Diagon Alley

Keep on reading! Hopefully, this chapter will be longer than the last one.  
  
  
They bumped into someone who was tall, with long, blonde hair, and a look on her face like she had an unpleasant smell under her nose. (Guess who it is!)   
She said "Excuse me, I'm trying to walk here! Anyway, what are mudbloods like you two doing out here in the street all alone, and first years, too! You better watch out, next time, my boyfriend, Lucius Malfoy will kick your butts!"  
"Oh yeah?" replied James, looking like he was going to kill her. He looked over at Lily, who was looking canfused and a little bit scared. He was going to get this girl! Then he remembered that she knew spells, and he didn't, (he hasn't started yet, so he doesn't know about the rules about magic on the holidays) so he shut up, and walked away, muttering "Next time, I'll get her! She had no right to say that!"He pulled Lily along with him, taking her hand, because she knew where their parents were, and he didn't, and he also enjoyed her company.  
She said to him, "What did she call us? Why did you get so mad?"  
He replied, "Mudbloods. It means like, dirty blood. It is a very rude thing to say to someone, and it IS something to get mad about."  
Of course, my parents are wizards, she just didn't realize who I was, is all."  
"Oh," she said, "Well, my parents are not wizards, and I just wish I knew all of the stuff that you do! How will I survive at Hogwarts, not knowing anything about wizards?"  
"Oh," he said it's ok. I can teach you! You'll understand everything, soon enough, with the great James' help! Besiees, there are lots of muggle-born kids at Hogwarts."  
"But, what can I do in return? And, what is a muggle?"   
"Muggles are non-wizards. There is nothing wrong with being Muggle-born, but some idiots in the Slytherin house think that it is bad. Slytherin is one of the houses at Hogwarts. It has turned out more dark witches and wizards than any other. You can teach me about Muggles! Then, I will know most everything, and won't have to take Muggle Studies, in third year!"   
"How do you know all of this stuff?" she asked.  
He said, "My brother, Robert, goes to Hogwarts, so I know a lot about it from him."  
"My sister," she said, "is a full blown Muggle. She hates anything magical, even me!"  
As they both found out a lot about each other, they walked, and bought supplies, and then, finally went back to their parents.  
When Lily saw them, she showed them her favorite purchase, her owl, a white snowy owl, who she named Jewel. James had bought a firey-looking brown and red(like the hair color, red) owl, who he named Firebird.  
Finally, it was time to go home. Lily said that she would mail James before the start of term, and the parents, whom had grown quite close, said their goodbyes, and they left.  
When they got home, Lily scattered her things about her room, and, as it was quite late, she plopped into bed, thinking about what Hogwarts might be l ike.  
The next month passed by quickly, and before Lily knew it, it was the day before she had to leave.  
  
Just keep reading to find out what happens on the train and all of that. 


	3. The Train

Lily Evans: Her Story Part 3  
  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing but stuff you don't recognize.  
  
  
On the day that she was to leave, Lily got up really early, because she couldn't sleep. She also couldn't believe that she would be away from her family for a whole year. She would be homesick on the first day, and have to go home, she thought. Oh well, I just hope that I make friends. And then she remembered that she was supposed to send James an owl, so she quickly wrote on a fragment of parchment that she found-  
  
Dear James,   
  
I will see you today, right? I hope we get into the same house, what was it? Grifynroar or something like that? See you later!   
  
  
Lily  
PS-What house was evil again? Slithers or something?  
  
  
  
Then she quickly told her owl, Angel, that when she came back, Lily would be at Hogwarts, and sent her off, hoping that it got to James before he left.   
  
Then she packed up all of her things, and got herself ready, and then sat and waited until her parents got up. (It was only 5:00 AM) When they were finally all ready, Petunia said to her sister, "Have fun at your Freak show, freak. I bet you won't even last a week! Hahaha!"   
  
Lily ignored her stupid muggle sister, and got into the car. As soon as she got in, she felt frogs start jumping all over her stomach. She rubbed it, thinking about what Hogwarts might be like, and what her classes would be.  
  
After about 2 whole hours, they finally got to Kings Cross. Lily knew her platform, but there didn't seem to be one. She looked around, while her mother asked the ticket inspector. He didn't seem to know anything, so Lily started to get nervous, when James came and said, "Lily! Over here!"  
  
She looked, and saw him pushing his cart over to her, grinning madly. She looked at him funny, and he said, "I am hyper. I am finally starting Hogwarts after hearing about it for 4 years from Robert! Yaaaaaaay!"  
  
Woah, thought Lily. I better not ever let him eat sugar. He is scary when he is hyper.  
  
Just then, they realized that they only had about 10 minutes left to get on the train, so James explained it, and they went through the barrier, and got in the train. They looked for a while for an empty compartment, and found one way in the back. They sat there, and after a few minutes, someone came in....  
  
  
Who is it? keep reading to find out! Also,thanks to all who review, and many thanks to Kelzery for helping me with my stories! (I know I use that same "Who is it?" thing over and over, but it does seem to work!) 


	4. The rest of the Train

Lily Evans: Her story Part 4  
  
  
  
That someone had black hair, bright blue eyes, and a grin on his face. He walked in the door, and said, " Anyone joining you? Can I sit here?"  
  
They said sure, and he sat down. They asked who he was, and he said his name was Sirius Black. They introduced themselves, and were talking about Quidditch, when another knock came at the door.   
  
This time it was a tired looking boy with brown hair and grey eyes with dark circles under them. He introduced himself as Remus Lupin. He also asked if he could sit with them. They, of course, said yes, and he sat down.  
  
They had resumed talking about Quidditch, and after a bit, Lily's owl flew in through the window. She delivered her letter to James, and Lily put her in her cage.  
  
James picked up the letter, and said, " What's this? Who is sending me letters now?"  
  
Lily said, " I said that I would owl you, I just did it a bit late. It is from this morning. We have just been moving around all day, so Angel couldn't find us."  
  
James opened the letter, and read it.   
  
"Very interesting," he said. "But the names are Gryffindor, and Slytherin. And there are 2 more houses, which are named Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw."  
  
"Hmm," said Lily. What house would I want if I didn't get Gryffindor?"  
  
"Ravenclaw, definitely," said James. "They are the smart ones. But you'll figure it out when we get there. The hat will tell you."  
  
" Hat? What hat?" asked Lily.  
  
" The Sorting Hat. It sorts you into the house that you belong in." said James.  
  
" Hey, you two, mind paying a bit of attention to us over here?" said Sirius.  
  
" Wha..Oh. Sorry. I was just talking to Lily," said James.  
  
Just as he said that, there was an announcement that the Hogwarts Express would be arriving in 10 minutes, so they all went to go change. When they came back, they got their things together, and then waited for the train to stop.  
  



	5. 

  
Lily Evans-Her story Part 5-The sorting  
  
  
  
They finally reached Hogwarts, and there was a giant man off to the side, yelling,"Firs' years this way!"  
  
They all followed him, and ended up by a lake. Lily got into a boat with James, Sirius, and Remus. They all just looked all around them, in wonder.   
  
When the castle finally came into view, James said, "So this is Hogwarts! Finally!"  
  
Soon, they came to a dark shore. It looked like it was underground. They got out of the boats, and waited for the giant man to lead them to a door. He went and knocked on a door that was near the shoreline. It opened, and a woman's face poked out. To Lily she looked like a very stern lady. She let them in, and led them to a room. She told them to get into a line, and to be quiet.  
  
Soon, she told them how to use the Sorting Hat, and it sang a song, and she started calling off names.  
  
Black, Sirius, was the first one. And he got into-  
  
GRYFFINDOR!  
  
Then was Bones, Molly-Hufflepuff, Bulstrode, Kevin-Slytherin, Damon, Greg-Ravenclaw, and finally, Evans, Lily.  
  
Lily walked up to the hat. She felt very nervous, doing this in front of everyone, but she showed courage, and sat, and put it on.  
  
Hmm....It seems that you are quite smart, and loyal, and brave, so I think not on Slytherin. And not Hufflepuff. That wouldn't be good. So, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor? She thought about asking it where James would be, but it answered it, without her saying anything. James Potter, he's probably a Gryffindor, since his family has been all Gryffindor for ages. She wished to get into the House that James would be put in. And so she was.   
  
" Gryffindor!" Was what it finally shouted.  
  
The table that Sirius was at all clapped for her.  
  
She went over there, and waited until it came to the L's. Then she heard Remus get into Gryffindor, and she congratulated him, and then waited for James to be sorted.  
  
Finally she heard "Potter, James!"  
  
It shouted out that he also was a Gryffindor. And then she cheered, quite loudly. In fact, everyone looked at her quite strangely. But she just shrugged and smiled, even though she felt very self concious.  
  
Finally, everyone was Sorted, and Dumbledore stood up.  
  
" Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I see many new faces, and I must tell the first years a few things. For starters, the forest by the castle is forbidden. No one is allowed there. Also, Hogsmeade is not allowed for anyone below third year. I think that is all, so let us get on with our feast!"  
  
The golden plates that were in front of them suddenly filled with food, and everyone ate. Lily ate a lot of everything, and everyone had fourths.   
  
When she was done, Lily felt VERY full. And also sleepy. She wondered when they would go to bed, when Dumbledore stood up again.  
  
" And now, bed. Everyone follow their prefects. "  
  
Lily got up, and followed James and Sirius out of the Great Hall. She wondered where their Common room was at. They went up the marble staircase, and through a great many portraits and doors, and up some more stairs, to the point where Lily was getting quite exhausted, when they stopped in front of a painting of a very fat lady. The prefect said the password (Titillandus) and they all went inside.  



	6. 

Lily Evans-Her story-Part 6  
  
  
  
  
When they entered, Lily looked around, and saw the most wonderful room ever. It was circular, with comfy looking red armchairs, and a few tables for working on. After everyone had looked around for a moment, the prefect told the boys to go one way, and the girls to go another.  
  
Lily followed some girls up a staircase, and into a room with a plaque that said ' First year girls' on it. They entered the room, and all picked a bed. Their stuff was already there, so they all collapsed into their beds, and fell asleep.  
  
The next day, Lily was up by 6:00, and there was only one other person awake, but he was down in the common room. After she got herself ready, Lily headed down to the common room, and saw that one person who was awake. It was James. He was sitting, reading a book on Quidditch, when she snuck up on him. She quietly tapped him on the shoulder, and he jumped. She laughed, and seated herself beside him.  
  
They talked about their classes, and Quidditch, and whether they would try out or not. Lily said that she would try, but since first years weren't allowed brooms, she was sure that she wouldn't make it.   
  
When everyone was finally up, they all walked to breakfast, where Lily ate 5 pancakes. She was starving. In the middle of breakfast, there was a great whoosh, and hundreds of owls came flying in. Lily saw hers coming, but it didn't have anything, so she gave her some orange juice, and she flew away. Then some schedules were handed around, and Lily grabbed hers. "Ooh! We have Charms first! That was the class that I wanted to go to most!"   
  
James said, "Well, I want to go to transfiguration. It sounds cool!!!"   
  
And then Remus added, " I like Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
And Sirius said, " I just want to annoy Filch!"  
  
And Lily added, " Oh, Sirius, can I help?"  
  
So James said that he wanted to too, and so did Remus.  
  
After a minute of this, Lily said, "We had better be going. We don't want to be late on our first day!!!"  
  
And so they all trooped out of the Great Hall, and went up the staircase. They suddenly realised that they had no idea where Flitwick's class was. So they looked for a teacher to ask. They saw McGonagall leaving, and so they went and asked her where to go. She gave them directions, and they went to class.  
  
When they got there, Flitwick introduced himself, and started to take roll call. Then, he told them all about charms, and what it could do. Lily was very excited by all of this, and was listening intently. But soon, he was done, they had to go to Transfiguration.   
  
And so they trooped down to McGonagall's room, and the first thing she did was give them a talking to. Then she asked everyone to try and turn a match into a needle. Lily thought that this wasn't a teacher that she wanted to cross, and so she went to work right away.  
  
'This has to be the hardest thing ever' she thought. She tried as hard as she could, but she could not turn that stupid match into a needle. And James could. She looked to him for help, but he was talking to McGonagall, about something.  
  
Finally, it was time to leave, and she told James what a hard time she had had. He gawked, and said that he could do it as easy as pie. This angered Lily, so she just walked on.   
  
Soon enough, it was time for dinner. They were all tired, so they ate, and went upstairs to bed. 


	7. Pranks

Lily Evans-Her story  
  
  
  
  
Lily couldn't help enjoying the next few weeks at Hogwarts. She had friends, and she was happy. She sighed. What else could she want?  
  
The only thing that Lily really wanted was to be a real "One of the gang". She was sort of left out because she was a girl. But she made her opinion known that she didn't enjoy this. The boys sort of left her out, when they made mischief, or roamed the halls in the dead of night. They just assumed that she'd want no part in it. But she did. She really did. And when Lily Rose Evans wanted something, she got it.  
  
The very next day, the boys had been planning to make a potion to turn Professor McGonagall's hair pink and frizzy.   
  
Lily really wanted to help. So she gave suggestions, and they still kind of ignored her. It came to the point where Lily would have to do some dirty deeds herself, just to get noticed.  
  
Lily made up a bunch of good pranks, which included making Professor Werner, the Potions master, sick for a whole week, with a simple Regurgitating Potion, and making the Slytherins all yell in class, with a charm that made your voice get really loud, and get points off of them, and making Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris become neon green, with a spell that Lily had read about in a book.  
  
And she performed them all, without getting caught once. But when she told the boys, they didn't believe her. She was SO angry at them that she wanted to slap them, but she stayed cool, and instead, to prove herself, performed the spell that she had used on Mrs. Norris, on Peter. (A/N-I am punishing him for what he will do to James and Lily. So what if he hasen't done it yet? He still deserves it.)  
  
Suddenly, his hair turned a vivid green, and Sirius started rolling around on the floor laughing. He laughed so hard that he cried. Even Lily had to chuckle, Peter DID look pretty funny with green hair.  
  
So they accepted her, and she helped them do many more tricks and pranks, let me tell you. They did hundreds, but hardly ever got caught, because of a present that James would recieve for Christmas that year....  
(A/N-I really wanted to end there, but I couldn't, because it was way too short. So I'll settle for a better cliffhanger later...MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!)  
  
Soon it really was Christmas. It was the first one that Lily had ever spent away from her parents, and she was a bit sad. She missed them. But she didn't want to miss out on any of her friends' pranks, so she stayed at Hogwarts, and enjoyed Christmas there.  
  
Before she went to bed on Christmas Eve, she decided to play a nice Christmas prank on the boys. So she went out and snuck into the boy's dormitory. She wanted to scare them out of their wits. And she would. She snuck in, and set the lights up with magic so that they would turn on really fast, at about 2:00 AM, and set a muggle radio on the same time, so that it would play really loudly, while the lights flashed on and off. Then she snuck up to bed, with a devilish grin on her face, knowing that the boys would have a very rude awakening.  
  
And she was right. At precisely 2:00 AM, the lights in the 1st year boy's dormitory started flashing on and off. And the radios played VERY loudly. And all of the boys woke, and were very mad. When a Prefect finally came and turned all of the noise off, they all decided to track down the culprit, and do something to them. 


	8. The cloak

A/N- Hi everybody. This story has kind of been on hold for a while, so I thought I'd continue. Right. On with it!  
  
Lily's days-Part 8  
  
  
  
  
  
When Lily woke up the next morning, she heard all about the incident. And she lauhged out loud. It was so funny! Them all waking up, really grumpy, and mad. But then she realized that the boys would be after her now. So she decided that she'd better make up before they killed her.  
  
She walked up to them during breakfast, and said, "Um, guys? I have something to tell you."  
  
Sirius said, "What did you do?"  
  
Lily said, "Well, I just thought it would be funny, and I didn't know that everyone would be so ticked off, and..."  
  
James said, "What are you talking about? Ticked off? Huh?"  
  
Lily said, "Well, um, you see, it was me who did that trick on you this morning. And I am so sorry."  
  
Remus said, "Well, it was kind of a rude awakening, but I forgive you, anyway."  
  
And the rest agreed with him.  
  
Then Lily said, " I haven't opened my presents yet, would anyone like to join me?"  
  
And it turned out that the rest hadn't either, so they all went upstairs, and started ripping at the paper to their presents.  
  
Lily had gotten some very pretty robes from her parents, and some candy from her friends, and a letter from her sister, saying how much she hated her, and some pranks from James, Sirius, and Remus.   
  
Remus had gotten a lot of the same, but a sweater from his mother.  
  
Sirius had gotten lots of pranks and stuff from his friends, and a big prank book from his parents, and some candy.  
  
James, on the other hand, got a lot of cool stuff. He got a chess set, and a Gobstones set, and some candy, and then a really cool thing. He inherited the cool thing from his father. It had been passed down through their family for centuries. And now it belonged to him. It was an Invisibility Cloak.   
  
"Holy crap!" Sirius said when he saw it. And the others said things that were quite the same.   
  
"This'll be good for some major prank playing," said Sirius. "I can't wait to start!"  
  
And they did, that very night. They snuck into the kitchens, where they got a lot of food. (a fifth year had found out the password, and they'd overheard him talking about it with his friends)  
  
They had a notebook, where they kept track of the places they had been, so as not to miss anything. They visited everything around the castle. They went to classrooms, and towers, and many, many places that no one had ever heard of.  
  
One night, a few months after James had recieved the Invisibility Cloak, James and Lily had snuck out together to go somewhere new. Sirius had wanted to go, but he had homework. They went to this old, deserted classroom, and when they walked in, they saw a very strange sight. It was a (A/N-I really wanted to end here, but I am sure everyone is sick of my cliffhangers. So, I'll continue.) mirror.  
  
They walked in front of it. James suddenly saw himself as Head Boy, and with a Quidditch trophy on his shoulder, and the House Cup in his hand. "Wow," he said.  
  
Lily said, "Hey, what do you see?"   
  
He told her. Then, she walked in front of it herself, and she saw herself with a little baby. But there was something different about her. She was grown up! So that baby must be hers, then. It looked exactly like James, but with her eyes. "Ahh!" she screamed."I have a kid, and I think it's ours!"  
  
James said, "WHAT?"   
  
Lily explained what she'd seen. Then James calmed down a little. But not very much. "So, if this thing tells the future, then, we get married! And have kids! Ahhh!" he said.  
  
Lily said angrily,"Well, at least you win the house cup, and the Quidditch trophy, and you're head boy! That must make up for having to marry me!" And she went and sat down in a corner, looking mad.  
  
James went over to her and said, "Well, wait. Let's see what kind of mirror it is first. It could be lying. Or something."  
  
He walked over to it. He looked at what it said in the inscription at the top. It said: eil a ton si sihT .erutuf eht sllet tI .snoitciderp fo rorrim eht ot emocleW (A/N-HA! I bet you thought it was the Mirror of Erised!) "Weird," he said.  
  
Then Lily walked back over. She examined the top too, then she suddenly snapped her fingers. "It is backwards. Read it!"  
  
He mumbled, and started reading. Then he went, "OK, so we DO get married and have kids! See, I told you it was freaky!"  
  
Lily said, "Well, we'll tell them all about this when we get back. They can get a good look at it themselves. But for now, let's go back and go to sleep. I'm very tired."  
  
James said, "OK. Let's go."  
  
A/N-I thought this would be a good place to stop. So I will. OK? OK. Review if you really care!  
  
  
  
-Hedwig 


	9. Mirror

A/N-Well, this is one of my more non-reviewed stories. But I wanted to continue with it anyway. I do hope you'll review anyway, because I am so desperate, though. (j/k) No, but, seriously, I'm getting really sick of getting almost 0 reviews. If you could review, it would make me SO happy. If you're an author, most likely I'll read your stories, and review, and if you're not, I'll try to write you and thank you. So then everybody'll be happy! Thank you.  
  
Lily Evans-Her Story, Part 9  
  
  
  
  
The next night, they brought Sirius and Remus to see the Mirror.  
  
Sirius wanted to go first, so he did. When he walked up to the mirror, he saw himself sitting in a cell in Azkaban. He gasped in surprise. "I'm sitting...in a...cell...in...Azkaban!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Lily asked.  
  
"Of course. Are you sure this thing's reliable?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, it says that it tells the future. Maybe that's your future!" Lily replied.  
  
(A/N-This is the part that I'm having trouble with. Should I make it a normal L/J fic, or a alternate reality fic? I might do both. Tell me what you think in your review.)  
  
  
"If that's my future, I don't ever want to grow up!" Sirius said.  
  
"Oh, Sirius. Let Remus look now," Lily said.  
  
Remus walked over to the mirror and peered into it. "I see myself teaching. Um...I'm the DADA teacher, and I'm teaching...Gryffindor 3rd years. And, um, the people's names are: Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter," Remus said.  
  
"HARRY POTTER? MY SON?" James yelled.  
  
"He has green eyes. Like Lily's. And other than that, he looks just like you!" Remus said.  
  
Sirius smiled mischeviously. "Lily, James, is there something going on that you aren't telling us about?"  
  
Both of them blushed furiously.  
  
"Nope. Not yet, anyway, right, Lily, my sweet?" James said smoothly.  
  
To cover up for Lily, James walked over to the mirror. "I'm going to look again."  
  
"What d'you see?" Remus asked.  
  
"Hey, it's different! This time I'm sitting in a living room. And I'm older. Maybe 25. And...Woah! This weirdo dude just walked in. He's awful scary. And I'm saying, "Lily, it's him! Take Harry and run!" So I am married to Lily, and the kid's our son. Wait! The guy cursed me! And...I'm dead. Lily, you look." James said.  
  
"OK. It picks up where yours left off. The guy's walking upstairs, to where I am. I'm holding the baby, but I put him down and face the guy. I'm pleading for the baby. And the guy cursed me. I'm dead too. Now he's heading for the baby. And....it went blank," Lily said.  
  
"But the baby lived, right? 'cause I saw him in mine," Remus said.  
  
"What should we do?" James asked.  
  
"Go to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do," Lily suggested.  
  
"But wait. If we tell him we've been sneaking around at night, won't we get into trouble?" Remus asked.  
  
"True. But this concerns my and Lily's lives! We'll die if we don't tell him! I can handle a detention, if it means that I'll live to see my own son grow up," James said.  
  
"Can it wait? I'm tired," Lily said.   
  
"Oh, all right. But as soon as we wake up, we'll go and see him," James said.  
  
But then Remus said, "We don't know the password to his office, or even where it is! How will we go see him?"   
  
"That could be a problem," Sirius said.  
  
  
A/N-So, how'd y'all like it? Nice, no? Tell me what you think I should do in your review, please. I already have another chapter, but it's for the alternate reality part, and I need to know what people think. I think I'll just make it two stories, but tell me what you think anyway. Cya!  
  
-Hedwig  
  



End file.
